


Y a pesar de todo, le extrañaba

by theonemaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces la única persona que puede aliviarte es precisamente aquella que te hace tanto daño.</p><p>[Resubiendo mis viejas historias, perdón por las notificaciones]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y a pesar de todo, le extrañaba

El auror decidió darse una ducha caliente para aclarar sus ideas. Aplicó shampoo para lavar su rebelde cabellera, frotando enérgicamente, más de lo necesario, como si así pudiera realmente borrar de su mente todas esas ideas y recuerdos que tan mal le hacían. Frotó con fuerza, esperando así eliminar de sus pensamientos todas las ganas que tenía de llamarle y pedirle que viniera.

Era malo para él y lo sabía, tan malo que una sola llamada podía poner en juego toda la estabilidad conseguida hasta el momento. Y aún así, en la semi-oscuridad de su habitación, poniéndose el pijama para irse a dormir, apagando las luces con un movimiento de varita, recostando su cabeza sobre la almohada y cubriéndose con el cobertor; aún así le extrañaba.

Le extrañaba tanto que dolía, que su sola ausencia era como brasas calientes sobre su pecho, quemándole tan profundamente que no sabía ya como es que hacía para respirar cada día.

Él, su amante, su amor verdadero, su alma gemela, le había abandonado dejándole no más que desolación y pena en cada fibra de su ser. Había pasado más de un año desde aquello, pero el dolor seguía tan nítido como el primer día, permitiéndole fingir ante el mundo durante el día y pegándose a su cuerpo durante las solitarias noches.

Ya no lloraba, no desde aquella última vez en la que había estado a punto de saltar hacia la nada, acabando con todo aquello, con todo el dolor, con el infierno en el que su vida se había convertido. Destinado a fingir que estaba bien, destinado a ser siempre el perfecto modelo a seguir, destinado a ser un maniquí para complacer a todos cuanto le rodeaban.

Nadie le conocía realmente, sus terrores nocturnos aun habiendo pasado tantos años desde la guerra, sus pesadillas, el sentimiento de no pertenecer a ningún lado, de siempre salir sobrando. Nadie o casi nadie, pues sólo había una persona a la que Harry se lo había confiado todo y era precisamente el mismo que lo había terminado decepcionando, que lo había herido irremediablemente, que lo había traicionado y le había abandonado a su suerte.

Aquella vez había sido la última ocasión en la que sucumbiera a la tentación de llamarle. Le había contactado, se habían visto y cosas inevitables habían pasado. ¿Y todo para qué? Para darse de nuevo contra una pared de ladrillo.

 _—_ No puedo volver contigo, Harry.

Esas fueron sus palabras luego de haber estado juntos, de haber tenido sexo desenfrenado durante horas y horas en aquel motel del Soho. La frase había caído en el estómago del auror como cubitos de hielo, congelando cada centímetro de su piel, provocándole un escalofrío desagradable e incontenibles ganas de salir corriendo.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de aceptar salir conmigo. —Había respondido Harry, conteniéndose para no quebrarse en ese mismo lugar. Se sentía morir, pero había aprendido a fingir bastante bien.

—No pensé que _esto_ pasaría —dijo él, encendiendo un cigarrillo y llevándoselo a la boca. La sábana blanca sobre su cuerpo delgado apenas cubría las partes esenciales de su desnuda anatomía, haciendo más que evidente lo que habían estado haciendo minutos atrás.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes, si hubieras querido —insistió el auror, sintiendo sus ojos enrojecer mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a recolectar su ropa esparcida por la minúscula habitación. Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible, no soportaba estar cerca de él. Por mucho que lo quisiera, por mucho que lo hubiera extrañado. En realidad todo el amor que aún sentía por él era la verdadera razón para marcharse, porque amarle tanto hacía que doliera demasiado.

—Lo sé… Pero no lo hice. Ahora ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. Ya está hecho y necesito que sepas que lo nuestro ya no puede ser.

Harry lo escuchó mientras se vestía de espaldas a la cama, con el corazón en un puño y un pequeño dolor de cabeza comenzando a formarse. Terminó de vestirse y lo encaró, encontrándolo en la misma posición relajada, desnudo y dando una profunda calada a su cigarrillo. Sabía que no debía hacer la pregunta que rondaba su mente. Lo sabía, pero sus labios fueron más rápidos que su mente.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué? Hace un rato no parecías serme tan indiferente. ¿Por qué ahora no puedes estar conmigo?

El otro apagó su cigarrillo con un movimiento de varita y se volvió completamente para mirarle.

—Lo nuestro ya no puede ser, porque voy a casarme. Es mi deber restaurar el honor de la familia y eso implica no verte ni a ti ni a ningún otro hombre nunca más. Tendré una esposa de apellido reconocido y una familia ejemplar, y en esa ecuación el “nosotros” jamás tendrá cabida.

Harry sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero no se echaría a llorar en frente de él, no después de haber escuchado semejante estupidez, no después de haberle observado decir todo eso sin la mínima pizca de remordimiento o emoción en sus facciones. Era un frío tempano de hielo una vez más y ahora más que nunca el auror sentía que necesitaba alejarse de ese fatídico lugar. Pero sus pies no respondían, parecían haber dejado de obedecerle; a diferencia de su lengua, que parecía tener vida propia.

—Así que el perfecto hijo único debe salvar el honor de la familia casándose con alguna estirada… ¡Aún a pesar de ser maricón! Que irónico.

Quería herirle. Quería que sus palabras le dolieran tanto como las de él le estaban doliendo. Ya no le importaba ser gentil, ni correcto, ni siquiera le importaba que él no le volviera a hablar en la vida. Lo único que quería era tomar venganza por todo el dolor y la humillación, tomar venganza por haber sido engañado. Por haber sido tan tonto.

—Sí. Soy un maricón. Y tú también lo eres. Pero algún día entenderás por qué hago lo que hago, pues tú también tendrás que hacerlo. A menos que planees desligarte de la sociedad mágica para siempre. Te recuerdo que los maricones no somos bienvenidos en este “perfecto” mundo nuestro.

Tenía razón y Harry lo sabía. Su mayor temor siempre fue que alguien llegara a descubrirlos, a descubrir que eran pareja y a tomar represalias por ello. Pero siempre pensó que nada importaba realmente si es que a su lado estaba él.

Ahora estaba solo, sin nadie que le apoyara para enfrentar los miles de prejuicios de su sociedad, y estaba casi seguro de que en algún momento tendría que hacer lo que él estaba haciendo. Pero saber que tenía razón no lo hacía menos doloroso. Habían estado juntos, en secreto, por bastante tiempo, y eso no era algo que se olvidara de la noche a la mañana.

—Quizás tengas razón. Quizás algún día tenga que hacer lo mismo, buscar alguna muchacha y atarme a un matrimonio sin amor sólo para aparentar que soy completamente normal y que nada está mal conmigo. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Yo habría sido capaz de enfrentarlos a todos por ti, por estar contigo. Si no fueras tan cobarde habríamos podido contra esto, juntos. Ahora en vez de eso correrás a casarte con quién sabe qué desdichada, y tarde o temprano yo me veré empujado a hacer exactamente lo mismo. Vaya futuro prometedor.

El otro se encogió de hombros y se levantó para comenzar a vestirse. La sábana cayó a sus pies y el auror tuvo la vaga sensación de que esa sería la última vez que le vería desnudo, la última vez que le vería sin tener que fingir que eran completos extraños.

—Así es esto, Harry. No siempre tenemos lo que queremos —dijo de manera fría, todo el brillo de antaño se había esfumado de sus ojos, dejando no más que acero inerte en ellos.

—Sobre todo cuando se es tan cobarde como para no luchar por ello —respondió Harry, dándole una última mirada y saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás. El agujero en su pecho escocía implacable y su cabeza daba vueltas a la vez que algo martilleaba insistentemente sobre sus sienes. Caminó sin rumbo por muchos minutos, alejándose del bullicio del Soho y de aquella maldita habitación. Caminó tanto que cuando reaccionó ya no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Estaba cerca del Támesis, podía oler la humedad y escuchar vagamente el agua chocar contra algún muro de ladrillos. Siguió caminando y se encontró con un puente que no conocía. Caminó hasta llegar al centro y se apoyó contra la barandilla de concreto, donde una farola solitaria lo iluminaba a medias. Aspiró profundamente hasta que el aire húmedo llenó sus pulmones, suspiró y un par de gruesas gotas cayeron desde sus ojos verdes hacia la nada. Un par de gotas más siguieron a las anteriores y para cuando quiso darse cuenta su vista estaba completamente empañada por las lágrimas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces trepó la barandilla, sosteniéndose únicamente del tubo de la farola. Inhaló de nuevo y más lágrimas cayeron, dejando en el fondo de su garganta un regusto amargo, como a decepción. Y fue allí cuando se le ocurrió: podía saltar y acabar con el dolor, acabar con el sentimiento de impotencia que lo carcomía desde adentro. Podría ser libre de todo sufrimiento, de toda la carga de ser “El Gran Salvador”, del dolor de no poder tenerle a él.

Cerró los ojos y la imagen de su madre se fijó dentro de sus párpados, tal y como la había visto la última vez en aquel claro del bosque prohibido. Lily Potter había dado su vida para protegerle y sería un cobarde mal agradecido si renunciara a ese precioso regalo solo por un desamor. Abrió los ojos y miró la oscuridad bajo sus pies una vez más, convenciéndose de no saltar, de honrar la memoria de sus padres e intentar vivir a pesar de saberse muerto por dentro.

Ese día Harry bajó de la barandilla de un salto, se apartó de la luz de la farola y se apareció dentro de su casa, tomando una larga ducha caliente tal y como la que había tomado en el presente día. Una ducha que lavara sus recuerdos, que limpiara su cuerpo y aliviara su dolorida alma. Que alejara de él todos esos pensamientos que le hacían tanto mal.

Y aún tanto tiempo después, en la soledad de su habitación y a punto de dormir, había sólo un nombre que Harry pudiera pronunciar o tan siquiera recordar antes de conciliar el sueño. El nombre de su amado, al que había perdido y que jamás podría recuperar. El nombre de aquel cuyo recuerdo le hacía tanto daño, pero que a la vez era lo único que le hacía saber al auror que aún seguía siendo capaz de sentir algo en el fondo de ese vacío cascarón que había ocupado el lugar de su corazón. El único al que Harry podría amar y odiar con tanta intensidad:

—Draco.


End file.
